God of war: el nacimiento de un guerrero
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: el nacimiento de un guerrero, una vista a la vista previa del Fantasma de Esparta


God of War: El nacimiento de un guerrero

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que la humanidad, exaltara a los dioses, y les rendía tributo, estallo una gran guerra, los olímpicos contra los titanes, todo surgido por Zeus, en su búsqueda por liberar a sus hermanos y hermanas de Cronos, todo fue a causa, de que yo se lo permitiera, por haber alimentado su ansia de venganza a su padre, no sabía que por los pecados de un titán, nos perseguiría a todos, y nos derrotaría, condenándonos a las fosas del Tártaro, como sustento de las paredes del inframundo. Pero, todo eso, cambiaria, para siempre.

Después de la derrota de los titanes, Zeus tomo el control sobre toda Grecia, colocándose como el rey de los dioses. Poseidón tomo el control de los mares, mientras que Hades se hizo con el control del Inframundo, como guardián de los titanes, y de que nunca escaparan. Esta, falsa época de paz, y serenidad, se vio opacada, debido a los males que se desataron en el tártaro tras la gran guerra, Zeus, ordeno a Hefestos construir una caja que albergara todos los males de esa guerra, tras seguir las órdenes de Zeus, Hefestos creo la caja de pandora, donde todos los males se habían guardado. Una vez, liberado el mundo de tal suplicio, los olímpicos empezarona a recibir tributos de los humanos, templos se construyeron en su honor, les fueron dados oráculos vírgenes, incluso Grecia se dividió para adorar a un tipo de dios, las principales ciudades fueron, Athenas y Esparta.

Fue en una ciudad, alejada de todos, donde Zeus, se enamoro de una mortal, llamada Calisto, una simple chica, cuya actitud había cautivado al rey de los dioses. Pues fue un día, en el cual, Zeus tomo a Calisto como su mujer, dejándole en cinta, sin darse cuenta de lo que un día causaría. Cuando el niño nació, fue tratado de Bastardo, y no fue reconocido por su padre.

Zeus: este niño. Esta, criatura, no la veré como mía.

Calisto: como te atreves a decir tal cosa, es tu hijo, no puedes dejarlo así como si nada. Acaso ya has olvidado a Perseo, tu hijo bastardo.

Zeus: Silencio, no tolerare tal ofensa, desde ahora, te condeno a vagar eternamente con el niño, y tu pueblo te matara, y si es no basta, si revelas mi nombre al niño, y le dices que soy su padre, te convertirás en una bestia, que lo matara sin piedad.

Dicho esto, Zeus desapareció y Calisto no daba crédito a las palabras de quien la había tomado como suya.

En el Olimpo, Hera, su esposa lo confronto.

Hera: mátalo, debes matar a ese niño, es un monstruo, que trae consigo la muerte de nosotros,

Zeus: no lo hare, es mi hijo, y traerá un gran cambio, como Hércules y Perseo lo han hecho.

Sin saber que esto les constaría más adelante, el hijo de Calisto, quien al verle crecer con fuerza y rabia, lo nombro Kratos, que significa fuerza y poder,

Cuando Kratos cumplió los 7 años, salió de su pueblo natal, junto con su madre que esperaba al otro hijo de Zeus, quien sería el hermano de Kratos, tras vagar por mucho tiempo, llego a Esparta, donde fue acogida por el pueblo espartano, aceptando la condición de que sus hijos deberían ser llevados al rito de iniciación espartana. Calisto acepto, pues sabía que la sangre de dios dentro de ellos los haría sobrevivir. Al pasar del tiempo, Kratos había crecido y entrenaba a su hermano Deimos en la lucha, siempre dándole lecciones de cómo un espartano debía ser ante la batalla.

Kratos: un espartano siempre pelea, y nunca da la espalda aunque se encuentre en su lecho de muerte, ¿eres un espartano? Dímelo.-Hablaba con firmeza mientras tenia la punta de la lanza en el cuello de Deimos quien se encontraba en el suelo

Deimos. Lo soy Kratos, soy espartano.

Kratos levanto a su hermano del suelo, pues su madre los llamaba a comer, ambos fueron dentro de su hogar, sin saber que una nube oscura se cernía sobre ellos. Pues un día, el oráculo de Delfos convoco al rey de los dioses para darle respuesta de su pregunta.

Oráculo: gran Zeus, tu respuesta ha llegado, el Olimpo no caerá por titanes, ni por un poder superior.

Zeus: significa que la paz reinara por siempre.

Oráculo: lo has mal entendido, no caerá por ello, sino, por un mortal marcado, quien traerá toda su destrucción.

Zeus temeroso de la profecía del oráculo, volvió al Olimpo, donde busco con determinación a tal guerrero, para su sorpresa, era uno de sus hijos, Deimos quien llevaba tal marca.

Zeus: Ares, Atenea, vayan a Esparta y atrapen a este muchacho, pues es el de la profecía,

Ambos asintieron y emprendieron el camino a Esparta, mientras tanto, Deimos y Kratos, seguían en sus entrenamientos, fue cuando vieron una lluvia de flechas en fuego, y una batalla comenzó, de entre el fuego vieron a dos jinetes que se acercaban, no los distinguían, pero se trataba de Ares y Atenea. Ares tomo a Deimos y se lo llevo, en un intento de detenerlo, Kratos se lanzo a golpear al jinete, pero este le asesto un golpe en el ojo, dejándole una cicatriz, mientras Deimos miraba todo aterrado.

Deimos: ayúdame Kratos, ayúdame, por favor hermano.

Gritaba siendo llevado por Ares a si prisión para evitar que la profecía se cumpliera.

Kratos, atontado y sin recordar lo sucedido, regreso a su hogar, para su sorpresa, su madre no se encontraba hay, los demás espartanos, por orden de Ares, le dijeron que él había quedado huérfano a los 6, y que su hermano murió en las gélidas montañas al tratar de pasar su iniciación.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Kratos crecio convirtiéndose en un gran espartano, el cual fue puesto como general de un pequeño ejército de 50 hombres. Cuando mas ganada sus batallas, mas crecía su ejército. Hasta que un día conoció a su esposa, con quien tuvo una hija llamada Calíope. Kratos junto con su familia eran felices, pero no dejaba de lado las batallas. Un día llego a ser puesto como general máximo de toda Esparta, fue cuando todos le temían, menos su esposa, quien le decía, que cuando acabara esto.

Kratos: cuando la gloria de Esparta sea conocida en todo el mundo.

Dicho esto se marcho para su siguiente batalla, esperaba poder derrotar a los barbaros, quienes invadían Esparta. Kratos, quien había infundido en su ejercito una gran lealtad y determinación se encaminaron al combate, pero solo duraría unos cuantos minutos, aunque los espartanos eran metódicos, los barbaros cayeron sobre ellos como un gran derrumbe, causando una masacre, mientras los soldados de Kratos morían, el general espartano enfrentaba su aparente muerte, en el suelo, y con su espada rota, Kratos miro como el rey de los barbaros levantaba su martillo para darle el golpe fina, fue cuando se le ocurrió que la victoria por Esparta debía conseguir se a toda costa.

Kratos; ¡ARES!, ¡DESTRUYE A MIS ENEMIGOS, Y MI VIDA, ES TUYA!

Fue cuando el cielo se abrió y descendió el dios de la guerra, en un instante, los barbaros se petrificaron, mientras que Kratos se arrodillo ante el dios de la guerra.

Kratos: Mi vida, es tuya, a partir de ahora, cumpliré tu voluntad.

Dicho esto, Ares cumplió su parte del trato, salvando a los espartanos y matando a los barbaros, mientras que a Kratos, se le dio el poder definitivo, las espadas del caos, forjadas en el inframundo, una vez elegido el nuevo ciervo del dios de la guerra, las cadenas se aferraron a Kratos, pasando a ser como parte de sus extremidades las espadas unidas a su carne. En un golpe de rabia, Kratos cortó la cabeza del bárbaro, consiguiendo la victoria.

Aquel acto, aquella petición, solo desencadenaría actos, que, más adelante, atormentarían a Kratos, por siempre.


End file.
